


conflict resolution

by trilobites



Series: raised by wolves [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Catheters, Chair Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Consensual Kink, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fights, M/M, Makeup Sex, Masochism, Punishment, Sadism, Sounding, Verbal Humiliation, watersports mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites
Summary: After a fight, Atsumu and Hinata work out their problems with the help of a chair, Hinata's patience, and a copious amount of lube.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: raised by wolves [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651408
Comments: 9
Kudos: 233





	conflict resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful of the tags before going further. If you aren't comfortable with kink, I would advise against proceeding. Thank you for your interest.

There were a lot of things to like about Miya Atsumu: first, he was a talented athlete, practiced at tossing a ball from any corner of the court. Whether it was a dump or a spike, if he could touch the ball, it was his to master. The traits that others described as foul-mouthed or crass were the kind of forthrightness that Hinata preferred. Besides, it wasn't like Atsumu was like that all the time—not if Hinata could help it. Which brought him to the point at hand.

One of his favorite things about Atsumu was how good he was at taking torture. Actually, he wasn't just good at it. He loved it. Hinata had been shocked to learn of his own sadistic tastes, but now, it felt like the most natural thing to put Miya Atsumu in his place when he began acting up. It was how Hinata found himself kneeling in front of Atsumu, who was squirming where he was tied to the chair.

Atsumu's ankles were cuffed to the chair legs, his arms bound behind the back of it. It pushed his hips forward and drew attention to the metal sounding rod eight centimeters deep into his cock. Attached to the end of the rod was a catheter, which fed into a bag next to Atumu's chair. Hinata licked his lips and looked up at Atsumu.

"You seem like you're pretty eager to make things up to me, Atsumu-san."

Atsumu's mouth twisted down into a frown, and his expression told Hinata more than what he needed to know. He was probably choosing from a range of nasty, foul-mouthed words to best tell Hinata to fuck off. Hinata took his hands off Atsumu's cock and sat back on his heels.

"Well?"

"I'm still fucking right, you twisted fuck," Atsumu muttered.

Hinata sighed. This was going to take longer than he'd thought.

Earlier that day, Hinata had stoked Atsumu's temper a little too vigorously. It was after seeing his brother for lunch, where the two of them had once more gotten into a spat—over the eligibility of each twin for marriage, no less. Atsumu asking his brother if he ever planned on being anything other than a bachelor had predictably led Osamu to tell him to mind his own business, since he “needed all the help he could get holding onto Shouyou.” Unlike the times before, Osamu’s words actually seemed to have hit one of his brother’s sore spots. Atsumu’s blunt retorts were bitter, and he hardly spoke another word to Osamu before leaving. On the way home, Hinata had sighed and asked why it was so difficult to speak nicely to his brother.

“If you were, then he wouldn’t say things like that to you.”

“Oh, yeah, sure, taking his side again. Predictable as ever, Shouyou-kun.”

Hinata had bristled at that. It wasn’t so much the words as the tone behind them. When Atsumu was truly irritable, he would snarl and snap like a cornered animal. While that normally didn’t bother Hinata, the fact that it was directed at him did. It wasn’t like he’d spoken out of turn to begin with!

“What’s that? Do you want to try repeating that a little bit louder?”

Atsumu had snorted rudely, then, making it clear that he had no intention of playing nice with Hinata today, either. The atmosphere between them in the metro grew dangerous, but now that they were both of them riled up, there was no helping it. Their conversation quickly turned into a shouting match that ended up with Atsumu getting off at the next station, declaring that he’d be “walking the rest of the way home. Later, Shouyou-kun. Or maybe you can go have fun with ‘Samu, since you like him so much” as Hinata roared in rage at his back.

Hinata failed to see which part of Atsumu’s behavior put him in the right. He told Atsumu as much, snapping the wrist bands on his latex gloves.

“Ha, so what’re you gonna do to change my mind? You’re already this deep in my dick.”

Hinata smiled at him. He felt more indulgent now that he had Atsumu tied to the chair, helpless no matter how much he swore at him. Rather than rising to the bait, Hinata got back up on his knees and resumed playing with the rod. He gripped the base of Atsumu’s cock and pressed the sound in further. Atsumu bit down on his lower lip, refusing to utter a word even as Hinata pushed him to the edge of his limits. Yes, Atsumu was difficult, but that was also what turned Hinata on about him—this push and pull of their dynamic, all designed to test how far they could take their struggle for control.

“Your cock looks really nice with this inside,” Hinata said, running his gloved finger up the rod. The motion sent vibrations running through the rod, and at that, Atsumu couldn’t hold in his moan. Hinata sighed happily. “I want to see it going in even deeper.”

“D-Deeper? Aren’t you pushing it already?” Atsumu sounded genuinely fearful. It sent a tingle up Hinata’s spine.

“Well, if you want to make it up to me…you can just ask me how, and I’ll let you.” He leaned his cheek against Atsumu’s knee and looked up at him with wide eyes. “Okay?”

Atsumu’s eyebrow twitched, a dark cloud settling over his features. It was a shame, really, since he was so handsome when he wasn’t being an ill-natured prick. “The fuck are you thinking now, fucking sadistic midget bastard?”

Hinata laughed. “Oh, Atsumu-san.” If he didn’t want to play nicely, then it was up to Hinata to show him how to. He squeezed the base of Atsumu’s cock, a little harder this time, and looked him in the eye. “Right now, it’s been about twenty minutes since I put you in this chair. I think your bladder’s full enough for a little bit of release.”

Atsumu choked. The muscles in his neck went tense, and there was real panic in his eyes. How silly. Had he thought this whole time that Hinata had attached the bag to the catheter just for show?

“So you can relax and let me collect your piss,” he said lightly, “Or you can apologize for being a psycho jerk. What do you think? I like both options, but something tells me that you don’t.”

Rather than answering, Atsumu struggled in his binds, trying to move his hips away from Hinata’s grasp. His genuine desperation made Hinata shiver with pleasure as he gripped Atsumu by the balls and gave them a light tug. “I have your dick in my hand, so you might want to think twice before misbehaving any more.”

That made Atsumu freeze. “No way. No way, no way, no way! I’m not going to do what you want! Fuck off! Fuck you!”

Hinata let him go on, listening with only half an ear while he resumed with the rod. It was deeper than they’d gone before, and he needed to be mindful of that fact. However, there was no harm in giving Atsumu a bit of a scare—not when all it would take was a single word to stop Hinata. He worked the sound in steadily, watched the flushed tip of Atsumu’s hardened cock taking it without resistance.

Atsumu cried out, his breaths growing shallow as Hinata pulled the rod out slowly before letting it sink back in at its own pace. Hinata did that repeatedly, until Atsumu’s cock was properly stiff and straining in his hands. He wasn’t trying to get out of the chair anymore. Such an easy slut. All it took was a little bit of stimulation, and he lost his difficult, jagged edges in favor of slipping into the submissive place in his own head. It was the moment that Hinata worked so hard to reach.

“Well?” he asked, fingers poised to press the sound in even further.

Atsumu’s lower lip trembled. His eyes were glazed and wet, cheeks flushed in a way that they didn’t get even during games. Hinata felt his dick twitch in his pants. “I’m sorry, Shouyou-kun,” he murmured.

“What was that? I can’t hear you very well, Atsumu-san.”

“I’m sorry, Shouyou-kun!” His voice was loud and clear in the kitchen. “I’m sorry for being such a psycho! I know I’m a slut, but don’t make me. I’ll do anything but that!”

Fuck. Hinata was getting properly hard now. He knew that it was time to give in now that Atsumu had done the same, but his acquiescence was intoxicating. Hinata stared at Atsumu hungrily, wanting to soak in the sight of him in this state before he had to keep his word. Humiliation sat well on him. It soothed his unbearable arrogance and turned him from a wild fox into a good pet.

“Shouyou-kun, c’mon, please,” Atsumu gasped. “I did what you said. Take it out.”

Hinata did. He had so many other things that he still wanted to do to Atsumu. Holding gently onto the shaft of Atsumu’s cock, he slipped the sounding rod out at a slow, interminable pace. As soon as it was out all the way, Atsumu’s cock began to leak. Hinata couldn’t help himself from licking him, then. He lapped at the pre-cum gathering at the slit. The bitter flavor sat heavy on his tongue, and he used the slick to wet his lips before he wrapped them around the head of Atsumu’s cock.

Atsumu moaned, head lolling back as Hinata sucked a little. Even though he’d been a little difficult, Atsumu had ultimately been good in the end, and Hinata was in the practice of rewarding his sub. He lowered his head and swirled the flat of his tongue against the thick vein of the underside.

“Shit, shit.” Atsumu was squirming again, and still unable to do anything while Hinata played with him like a good little fucktoy. When he was satisfied with the tingling in his well-stretched lips, Hinata pulled off with a wet pop.

“It’s time for you to service me,” he announced.

“Oh, I want to, Shouyou-kun.”

Hinata undid the cuffs around Atsumu’s ankles and wrists, gently squeezing feeling back into them. They switched places, and Hinata shoved down his pants and took out his cock. Atsumu was kneeling in front of him and looking up at him expectantly. Waiting for permission to take his dick. Hinata shuddered. He peeled off one glove and gripped his cock. After waiting for so long, it was a relief to start stroking up the length of it. He brought himself to hardness while Atsumu watched.

“When, uh…do I start servicing you?” he asked.

“Right now.” He gripped Atsumu by the hair and brought him closer so he could rub the slick head of his cock up against his cheek. That made Atsumu’s eyes widen, and he moaned. “You said you’re a slut, didn’t you, Atsumu-san? You can service me like this, too, then.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a fucking slut. Use me,” Atsumu agreed, holding himself still while Hinata made a mess of his face. There were streaks of pre-cum all over his cheek by the time that Hinata pressed the tip of his cock to Atsumu’s lips. He opened his mouth wide to show Hinata his tongue. “You can use this, too, Shouyou-kun.”

His dick throbbed hard in response. He groaned when Atsumu licked the head and mouthed along the length of it. “Subby little service slut,” he moaned. “Suck me now.”

Atsumu didn’t even give him an answer. He only breathed in sharply, an eager and unself-conscious sound, before he swallowed Hinata and let him thrust into the tight ring of his lips. His mouth was hot and wet, and Hinata didn’t restrain himself while fucking it. He had been more than generous, and now it was time for Atsumu to do his part in servicing him. The frustration and anger that he’d felt at the train station, his annoyance upon coming home to an empty apartment—all of that he put into the rough rhythm of his thrusts. Let him feel it, he thought, so he’d know that this was still punishment no matter how much he loved sucking dick.

Hinata shoved his cock in deep, enough that the tip of it prodded the back of Atsumu’s throat. Atsumu gagged immediately. He choked and sputtered, his throat closing around the head. It felt too good. Even when Atsumu spat him out and coughed, the sight of his eyes watering from how roughly he’d violated his throat was satisfaction itself.

“Come here. You aren’t done yet.” He pulled Atsumu back in by the hair. Atsumu gave a shuddery exhale, and Hinata paused. “Color.”

“Green,” Atsumu said, voice husky. It was their cue to continue play. Hinata’s toes curled, as much because of the roughness in Atsumu’s voice as in the knowledge of why it sounded that way.

“Then you know how to stop me.”

That was all he said before pushing into Atsumu’s mouth again—this time, going as deep as he pleased. Atsumu was better prepared for the intrusion; his breaths came out in hard puffs through his nose as Hinata fucked him down his throat. It didn’t stop him from gagging, of course, but Hinata wasn’t going to stop until he gave the signal. He had worked hard to bring Atsumu into this state, and he wanted to properly enjoy it.

“Your mouth is so pretty, Atsumu-san, but you use it to say such filthy things. That’s why it deserves to be used as my cum bucket.” Hinata sagged against the chair, rutting up into Atsumu’s mouth and shoving in deep. He could feel himself nearing climax already. He panted, “Fuck, I’m going to blow my load inside you.”

Atsumu let out a series of muffled cries that vibrated deep through Hinata’s cock. It was all he needed to be pushed over the edge. He shouted out Atsumu’s name as he spilled inside him. The satisfying suction of Atsumu’s mouth made it last forever. When he finally came down from the high, he pulled Atsumu off his softening cock. There was a trail of cum dribbling down his chin, and Hinata watched in interest as he slurped it up. Atsumu parted his lips and showed him where he’d gathered his cum on his tongue. Hinata couldn’t deny the jolt of desire that the submissive display sent through him.

“Swallow it,” he said.

That was exactly what Atsumu did. His throat worked to swallow the leftover cum, and then he slumped over, face pressed to Hinata’s sensitized thigh. The contact felt nice after his orgasm. Hinata slipped off his other glove and petted Atsumu with both hands.

“You were good after all, weren’t you, Atsumu-san?”

Atsumu nodded. His usual boundless energy was muted into something quiet and manageable. There were probably no thoughts going through his mind as he leaned into Hinata’s touch and accepted praises from him. Hinata bent over to kiss his ear and nuzzle him. There was clean up and aftercare to follow that, but the sweet afterglow of a scene well-executed was its own enjoyment that he’d learned to savor. Just a few minutes more, and then he’d end the scene, and Atsumu’s punishment would be complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
